


Toothbrush

by HerSistersKeeper



Series: Friends with Benefits [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerSistersKeeper/pseuds/HerSistersKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to "The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty") </p><p>"Routine used to be reserved to after party sex, weekend trysts. Now routine was stealing his shirts to sleep in after coming home from a night out. Routine was studying together and being carried to bed after passing out amongst notes and coffee cups. Routine still included sex, yes, but it was different now."</p><p>(Inspired, in part, by DNCE's song of the same title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Jinga (specifically), and to the whole of my readers (broadly). Without your kind words, I would want to write or post anything, so thank you. I hope you enjoy! This is probably my last in this series, unless you have a request (in which I'll write it and dedicate it to you). 
> 
> Thank you so much!

Kylo blinked, once, twice, and then again. He was fairly sure that he was awake, but this had been before he saw Rey barefoot in his kitchen, brows furrowed as she measured out another scoop of batter into a hot pan. There was a towering pile of pancakes already, and now Kylo was wondering how long she had been awake, thinking that she had only been awake fifteen minutes longer than him.

“I’ve been up since seven, sleepyhead.” She muttered the words absentmindedly, practically feeling him jump, a smirk biting at her lips. They shared a glance, and Rey couldn’t help but admit that she enjoyed mornings at Kylo’s. It had been about two months since she agreed to try something more formal, more serious with him, and she still was trying to figure out when waking up in his arms had become routine.

Routine used to be reserved to after party sex, weekend trysts. Now routine was stealing his shirts to sleep in after coming home from a night out. Routine was studying together and being carried to bed after passing out amongst notes and coffee cups. Routine still included sex, yes, but it was different now.

For instance, Rey was learning that it didn’t take much to get Kylo going, a fact that she was reminded of as she bent forward, placing the plate of pancakes in the oven to stay warm, an action that somehow prompted a groan from him. The smirk was deepening on her face, remembering with a shiver that she was only wearing his oversized t-shirt, the pale fabric stretched out and exposing just enough to have her boyfriend (?) stalking across the kitchen, pulling her into him as she reached for the fridge handle.

Though she managed to open the door, Rey couldn’t quite remember what she was looking for among the icebox’s shelves, shivering pleasantly in the cold air as she felt her shirt no longer brushing her thighs, rather her waist now, Kylo very intent on the apex of her thighs. She let out a whine as he lifted the shirt higher, her nipples pebbling between his fingers.

At this moment, she couldn’t be sure what she was more grateful for: the fact that she only had a shirt separating her body from Kylo’s hands, or the fact that there was only a pair of sleep-pants for him to shuck later on. Rey wasn’t allowed to decide, gasping lightly as her lover hefted her up into his arms, kicking the fridge door shut. A minute later, Rey felt the smooth wood of the kitchen table under her back, her toes curling slightly in anticipation as Kylo nudged her legs apart.

Kylo couldn’t get past his luck, glancing up at his girlfriend (!) as she laid there, legs splayed and spread as if she was breakfast. The thought made him smirk for a moment, but then she was tugging at his hair and he found himself tongue deep inside her. She was whining above him, gripping the table’s edge, her legs settling comfortably on his shoulders as he lapped at her heat, the heady flavor sweeter than syrup to him.

Rey was practically delirious, not sure if she wanted him to stay there for the rest of the morning, breakfast be damned. She groaned when he pulled away, but then suddenly, he was surging up, pulling her up to sit, her legs gently around his waist. Kylo wasn’t sure if he had started pulling his pants down, or if she had, but suddenly, his length was against her stomach and he didn’t really care.

Kylo had to admit that he wasn’t sure of a lot of things usually, but with Rey, in moments that he could only hear her breathing, feel only her skin under his fingers, he felt like he had all the answers he needed. He glanced at her, and despite her blown pupils, she returned his gaze, her hand seeking his. The reassuring squeeze was understated, but it was more than enough for him now, pressing a kiss against her forehead. Months ago, she had rejected his first offers to date, had insisted on keeping it platonic unless wasted.

Now she was in his kitchen, on a Saturday morning, no hangover, just the ecstasy of this moment, and he couldn’t be more grateful, smiling into her shoulder as he pulled her in.

Kylo saw Rey’s smile, couldn’t help but smile back… but his jaw grew slack as her grin turned mischevious and she impaled herself on him, his gasp nearly drowning out her small fit of giggles. Rey attempted to pull a straight face, seeing how dark Kylo’s eyes were, but the façade cracked and she chuckled again, even as she shuddered against him as he moved against her now, experimenting with the position. Her hips ground into his as she attempted to regain the upper hand, but eventually she gave up, nipping at his collarbone, trying to drown her moans in his skin.

Rey didn’t want to admit how far Kylo had gotten under her skin the past month or so. She wouldn’t admit to him that she loved him in the way that she did—it was too soon, she reasoned, but now, as her back bowed against the table, quivering as the table shook with his thrusts, she didn’t want to hold back.

It wasn’t her confession breaking the pace this time though, her eyes flying open as she heard Kylo choke out, “Move in with me.”

She knew that she would deny him later when they came down from this high, when they sat down to eat, but in this moment, she let herself dream about waking up every morning next to him. If living with him felt like this moment, she mused, chest heaving as she felt herself begin to peak, she’d possibly agree. She opened her eyes again, not realizing that she had squeezed them shut when she spasmed around him, when he came inside her with a halting breath, watching him lazily kiss across her skin.

Giving into his request would come later, she decided, pushing herself up on her elbows, head falling back with a laugh and a strangled groan as she watched her boyfriend trail back down her body. First would come a second round, and then (hopefully) breakfast.

Until then, she would have a drawer in his dresser, a designated side in his bed, a toothbrush in his bathroom.


End file.
